


Smích léčí aneb případ vražedného korzetu

by BlanchLemur



Series: Johnlock jednorázovky [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Experiment, Fluff, Humor, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Rok s Johnlockem Challenge, Slash, johnlock vyzva 2018
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlanchLemur/pseuds/BlanchLemur
Summary: John najde doma Sherlocka v dost neobvyklé pozici a neodolá, aby se na jeho účet nepobavil. Aneb jak to chodí na Baker street.Povídka vznikla na téma Johnlock výzvy 2018 - Masky a převleky.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Johnlock jednorázovky [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943152
Comments: 17
Kudos: 39





	Smích léčí aneb případ vražedného korzetu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kratula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/gifts).



John Watson už od prvního dne, kdy uviděl slovutného Sherlocka Holmese, poznal, že se už nikdy nebude nudit, dokud bude kudrnatý génius chodit po této zemi, nic už nebude jako dřív.

Každý den byl nové dobrodružství. Každá hodina prosycená kulometnou palbou poznatků a dedukcí, které jednoho nikdy nenudily, každá minuta a vteřina ve společnosti Sherlocka znamenala, že John Watson už nedokázal být imunní vůči přitažlivosti a podmanivosti, která ho k detektivovi táhla jako můru k rozpálené lampě za temné noci, bez ohledu na to, zda se spálí.

A ať už konzultant, ten jediný na světě, dělal cokoliv, John se nikdy neubránil fascinaci, která každý jeho pohyb doprovázela.

Ale to, co na něj čekalo tento večer poté, co dorazil z práce domů, předčilo všechny jeho představy.

V bytě byl neobvyklý klid, který jindy lidé vítají, nicméně v případě 221B Baker street věstil klid něco podezřele nepřirozeného.

John odložil svou koženou brašnu na třetí schod vedoucí do patra, a zvolávaje jméno druhého muže, procházel bytem, aby ho našel. Obyvák byl prázdný, stejně tak kuchyň, kde bylo roztahané chemické haraburdí, kam oko dosáhlo.

John věděl, že na věšáku v předsíni visel Sherlockův ikonický kabát, takže bylo nepravděpodobné, že by nebyl doma.

Ten šašour komická by bez svého dramaticky vyhlížejícího límce nikam neodešel, vždyť i každé jeho entrée obsáhlo tajemné zavlátí plstěného Belstaffu.

Na kachličkované podlaze v koupelně ležela hromádka oblečení. Vínová košile i značkové žehlené kalhoty. Johnova představivost mu začala podsouvat dost jedinečné obrazce. Nicméně znal toho muže dostatečně dlouho na to, aby nechal své představy znovu rozplynout, neboť Sherlock Holmes se doma neukájí a neoddává sexuálním hrátkám, pokud by nešlo o nějaký experiment.

Doktor zamručel a na pár vteřin se zadíval prázdně do zdi, aby se hned na to zakuckal. Šlo o experiment!

Bylo sedm hodin večer a Sherlock Holmes byl pravděpodobně nahý a zavřený ve svém pokoji, co jiného to mohlo být? Rozhodně ne nuda, tu obvykle doprovázelo několik ledabylých ran pistolí do zdi.

John opatrně přistoupil ke dveřím do detektivova pokoje a na okamžik si dovolil položit na ně ucho. Ale žádný hluk se z pokoje neozýval, ani žádné podezřelé a tlumené zvuky. Možná by hádal, že slyšel těžké nadechnutí, o to víc mu rozum velel, aby ty dveře neotvíral.

Ale jak Sherlock o něm často rád říkal, byl to idiot, protože jen dva údery srdce poté, co si sám v duchu vynadal, už se přistihl, jak opatrně sahá na kliku od dveří.

„Sherlocku? Sherlocku seš tam?“

„Hhhh….“

Plavovlasý muž se zarazil v pohybu. „Sherlocku, není ti nic? Můžu dovnitř?“

„Hhhh…“

Dobře, dvakrát stejná odpověď znamenala, že něco rozhodně nebylo v pořádku. Ale dvě třetiny Sherlockových experimentů by průměrný člověk označil jako něco, co není v pořádku, zatímco John by po letech strávených v tomto bytě po jeho boku mávl jen nedbale rukou.

Ale jakmile dveře otevřel, zůstal na pár vteřin zkameněle stát a zírat. Než stihl napočítat do tří, z plna hrdla se rozesmál, že div popadal dech. Opřel se o zárubně dveří a nemohl přestat.

Na zemi před ním ležel na tmavém koberci Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes v rudém korzetu sešněrovaném tak pevně, že se sotva zvládal hýbat, což byl zřejmě ten nejmenší problém, protože to vypadalo, že ten génius zároveň nemohl ani dýchat a každý nádech byl pro něj nadějí, že přežije dalších pár minut.

Celý ten úkaz dokreslovaly rudé a černé doplňky jako z toho nejšpičkovějšího sado maso salónu. Možná, že ta Adlerová v něm přeci jen něco zanechala.

Černé síťované punčochy s podvazky dělaly už tak Sherlockovy _kilometry_ dlouhé nohy ještě delší a rudé podpatky hříšně odváděly Johnovy myšlenky do míst, která si už dlouhé měsíce zakazoval.

„To-hle není v-tip-né, Jo-hne,“ vydechl usilovně detektiv. Ležel tam tak nemohoucně a vyčerpaně, každé mrknutí oka bylo nad jeho síly.

„Nikdy v životě ses víc nepletl!“ doktor vytáhnul ze zadní kapsy kalhot svůj telefon a začal si sešněrovaného Sherlocka v korzetu, punčochách a podpatcích fotit. Někde v koutu jeho svědomí tušil, že si právě připravuje materiál na dlouhé zimní večery, ale i tak se nemohl přestat smát té bezmoci.

„Až tohle povím Gregovi, tak mi nebude věřit, vydrž, ještě takhle, výborně, potřebuju důkaz.“

„J-ohne!“

„Skvělý, holubičko, ještě z týhle strany, bezvadný.“

„J-ohne,“ zachraptil znovu Sherlock, ale tentokrát zněl opravdu naštvaně.

Menší z mužů schoval mobil a přistoupil blíž. „Netušil jsem, že máš takový fetiše, Sherlocku. Klidně ses mohl svěřit, nesoudil bych tě a mohl jsem ti nechat víc času pro sebe,“ zažertoval.

„Případ,“ padlo jediné všeříkající slovo z vykrojených úst. John Watson nemusel být dvakrát génius, aby situaci dávno pochopil. Přece jen, kdyby se po nocích jeho spolubydlící oddával podobným hrátkám s korzety a podvazky, po těch letech by si toho snad všiml. I když jeden nikdy neví.

„A vyřešils tenhle případ vražedného korzetu?“

„P-ořád to n-ení v-tipné!“

„A ty se pořád mýlíš!“

„Co k-dyby-s mi, sakra, p-omohl?“

Na Johnově tváři se pořád rozléval úsměv, ale za závěsem modrých duhovek se skrývalo ještě něco. Tentokrát se ale ozval doktor v něm a on se milostivě k druhému muži sklonil, aby mu trochu uvolnil šněrování na zádech a dopřál mu trochu tolik kýženého vzduchu. Navzdory tomu ho ale pořád nechával zpola svázaného a uvězněného v kosticemi opředeném kusu dámské garderoby.

„Jak ses do týhle parády sakra dostal?“

Na okamžik se jejich pohledy střetly, ale po pár hlubokých a uvolňujících nádeších se měňavý pohled odklonil stranou. John by přísahal, že detektivovy tváře zrudly.

„Irelevantní. Musel jsem otestovat data a zrekapitulovat situaci, se vším všudy. Společnice byla nalezená mrtvá, udušená, bez známek násilí. Měla na sobě korzet. Tělo bylo nalezeno zhruba dvě hodiny po smrti.“

„Jak dlouho jsi tu takhle ležel?“ optal se zvědavě John.

„Jak sis možná mohl všimnout, Johne, neměl jsem zrovna nejlepší příležitost sledovat čas,“ řekl tmavovlasý muž zcela vážně, ale John poznal ten tón, dělal to vždy, když chtěl něco zamluvit.

„Kecy, Sherlocku. I tvůj napůl přidušený mozek bez kyslíku zvládá pracovat dvakrát rychleji než mozek běžnýho idiota. Jak dlouho?“

„Asi čtyři hodiny,“ přiznal neochotně.

„A pořád dýcháš, i když…“ John se začal znovu nekontrolovatelně smát, i když mu oči občas utíkaly víc na jih.

Sherlockův ret se zavlnil v podivném studu, který u něj nebýval zvykem. „Jak deduktivní! Ale ano, máš pravdu, korzet nebyl samotnou příčinou.“

„Takže hádám, že experiment byl vyřešen, pokud to neudělaly podvazky nebo ty primovní rudé střevíčky.“

„Já se nesměju, Johne.“

„Zato já nemůžu přestat!“

Následovala další salva smíchu, když se Sherlock nepohodlně ošil a na doktora se zamračil. „Už mi z toho konečně pomůžeš?“

„Počkej, říkals, že šlo o prostitutku?“

„Vůbec nedáváš pozor, Johne. Udržuj krok, říkal jsem společnice.“

„Nevidím v tom rozdíl,“ prohrábl si bloger plavé vlasy.

Sherlock Holmes protočil roztrpčeně oči a vzdychl. „Společnice na rozdíl od prostitutek nejsou se svými klienty vázány kontraktem, který vyžaduje pohlavní styk. Udělala to z vlastní vůle.“

„Na chlapa, co o takový věci nemá zájem, máš v tomhle dost přehled.“

„Říkáš ty.“

John zmateně zamrkal víčky, ale pak opáčil: „Takže co, jsou jen na okrasu? V punčoškách a krajce?“

„Víceméně,“ přikývl souhlasně vyšší z mužů, až se mu na čele rozhoupal svazek černých prstýnků.

„Tak to se tahle v tom decentním korzetu necítila krásně moc dlouho.“

„Očividně. Už ses dostatečně vysmál?“

„Víš co? Popravdě ani ne a nemyslím, že se kdy dostatečně vysměju. Tohle mě bude bavit ještě dalších pár měsíců. Ale jsem doktor a nemůžu nechat trpět pacienta v takový strastiplný chvíli, zejména když se tak trápí,“ natáhl znovu dlaně, aby korzet na zádech detektiva celý rozšněroval a rozevřel, přičemž celý ten akt doprovázej bujarý smích. V momentě, kdy se jeho prsty dotkly sametově mléčné kůže, smích ho přešel. Zhluboka vydechl.

„Dnes si třeskutě vtipný, Johne,“ Sherlock si toho krátkého zaváhání nevšiml. „Dobrá nálada značí, že tvá poslední schůzka dopadla vskutku nad očekávání. Takže jsi, jak se tak mezi smrtelníky říká, zabodoval.“

John, který měl už tentokrát daleko k smíchu, se zamračil. „Pohybuješ se na dost tenkým ledě, Sherlocku. Jestli chceš takhle zůstat, tak jen pokračuj.“

„Fajn, fajn! Už mi to sundej, mám pocit, že mi ledviny vylezou krkem,“ ošil se jmenovaný.

A v tu ránu z něj korzet definitivně spadl na zem. Zůstal tam od pasu dolů sedět před Johnem pouze v dámském spodním prádle, zatímco jeho hruď byla dokonale obnažená. Už od pohledu křehká, hebká a dokonalá.

Plavovlasý doktor si pomyslel něco o tom, že Sherlockovo domácí mučení se dostalo zase o level až dva výš. Šrapnel už tak rozvířených emocí se roztříštil do všech stran a on si promnul zmučeně tvář.

I přesto se ale musel zachovat profesionálně. „Bolí tě něco? Zkontroluju ti žebra, jestli je nemáš zlomená.“

K jeho překvapení Sherlock ani neprotestoval, pouze krátce přikývl a začal si ho prohlížet analyzujícím pohledem, a úder srdce poté jeho pohled nečekaně zjihnul. „Nejvíc nás bolí strach,“ pronesl šeptem.

Lehký třas Johnových rukou a hluboké polknutí mu situaci vůbec neusnadňovaly. Prsty začal prohmatávat jemnou kůži, žebro po žebru, a vzhlédnul k jeho tváři. „Jak si to myslel?“

„Bolest je něco, co pomine, ale strach zůstává.“

„Myslíš strach z bolesti? Ty se bojíš bolesti, nebo… Co to meleš, Sherlocku?“ pravá z doktorových rukou nepozorovaně klesla na jedno z konzultantových stehen.

„Nic mě nebolí,“ řekl sytým barytonem detektiv a sklouzl očima na místo, kde se teplá dlaň setkávala se síťovaným materiálem na jeho stehně. „A ty seš v pořádku?“

„Já tady nejsem ten, kdo tu čtyři hodiny lapal po dechu v korzetu, ale myslím, že tu představu už z hlavy nedostanu.“

„Protože se ti líbila?“ optal se bezprostředně a nečekaně Sherlock, který z něj nespouštěl oči.

V místnosti začínalo být pekelné vedro, nebo se to Johnovi zdálo?

„Uhm… Nerad ti kazím radost, ale já si normálně chlapy v ženským prádle nepředstavuju.“

„Chlapy ne. Ale mě budeš.“

„To je trochu nafoukaný, i od tebe. Říkal jsem ti nejednou, že nejsem gay.“

„Ne, to nejsi, Johne. Ale já jsem výjimka, že?“

„J-já… O čem to sakra mluvíš?“ tep Johnova srdce musel být slyšet až venku za okny. I přestože se snažil tvářit že je nad věcí, Sherlockova slova v něm vyvolávala divokou tachykardii a každý upřený pohled propaloval díru až do žaludku, kde to začalo podivně svrbět.

„Byl jsem slepý, myslel jsem si, že je to jen tvá touha po adrenalinu, že jsem pro tebe rozptýlením, které potřebuješ, aby tě život bavil a nabíjel energií. Nedokázal jsem tě nikdy dokonale přečíst, byl si moje neodolatelná enigma, ale myslím, že teď už to všechno chápu.“

„Sherlocku, já… Fakt nevím, co se to tu snažíš říct.“

„Myslím, že víš. Víme to oba, ale visí to mezi námi jako dusno plížící se vzduchem,“ znovu se podíval na ruku na své noze, kterou překvapený John pořád nestáhl, a položil na ni tu svoji šlachovitější.

Dech Johna Watsona se zadrhával, když se podíval na místo, kde druhý muž spojil jejich prsty. „Uhm, já vážně nejsem gay.“

„Já vím, Johne. A já jsem ženatý se svou prací,“ věnoval mu vševědoucí pohled.

„Myslel jsem, že ty… Ty nepěstuješ sentiment.“

„Sentiment může být špatný pán, ale taky dobrý sluha. Existují výjimky.“

Byl to právě Sherlockův hluboký něžně znějící hlas, který doktorův štít příčetnosti propíchl tak snadno jako mýdlovou bublinu, když se na mladšího muže vřele usmál. Pryč s veškerou přetvářkou, svému géniovi nemohl lhát a sobě přestal lhát už před dlouhými měsíci.

A když znovu zamrkal víčky, aby se přesvědčil o pravdivosti okamžiku, který se zdál být tak nereálný, Sherlock se nahnul a uzamknul Johnovy rty v letmém motýlím polibku.

Chvíli to bylo jako by se čas zastavil, ani jeden se neodvážil pohnout a bývalý voják vstřebával všechny proměnné. Letmý dotek horkých rtů, vůni vycházející z druhého těla, lehké zašimrání temných kudrn na jeho čele.

Takhle chutnalo štěstí?

John využil situace a v jednom z nestřežených okamžiků natáhnul levou ruku, aby si detektivův obličej i tělo přisunul blíž. Aby ho mohl políbit. Pořádně, vroucně, hluboce, láskyplně a způsobem, do kterého vložil všechny ty leta nastřádané emoce plné propastné náklonosti a nezměrné oddanosti.

Protože John Watson nebyl gay.

Ale miloval Sherlocka Holmese.

**Author's Note:**

> Trvalo mi jen dva roky dopsat tenhle kraťas, já se mám...


End file.
